Venom's Influence Final part
by VHAL9000
Summary: Final part of the series. The symbiote has gone loose, and this time it has found another host: Rika Nonaka! Will Takato be save to save his comrade tamer, or will the digimon queen be consumed by the darkness of the Venom Symbiote?


Venom's influence part III: Final Part

_Prologue: The Black Substance_

_The laboratory in the Hypnos building contained a black substance, known as the Venom symbiote, a potentially dangerous substance in the Spiderman Universe that turns a person's light personality into a dark one. It was the one who turned Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, evil, and as a result, he lost everything, more importantly, his girlfriend, and future wife, Mary Jane Watson. Fortunately, Parker was able to get the substance out, via sound from the church bell, which was a main weakness to the symbiote. But the symbiote bonded to Eddy Brock, and then bonded from host to host. Finally, it was expelled from the universe all together, but landed in the Digimon Tamer Universe. In the container, it was in, the symbiote tried to get out, to bond to an new host… to get revenge on Takato Matsuki…._

Chapter 1: a new host/ a new start?

Life was good from Takato Matsuki, as school went by like a breeze. He spend time with Guilmon, and his fellow tamers, as they walked through the park in Shinjuku. It was a glorious time for everyone including Jeri, who managed to recover from the D reaper incident; the enemy brought her worst nightmares to her!

But then suddenly, he had a major argument with Rika Nonaka, who was also a tamer like Takato. He really did not know what he was arguing with her for a while. Then, he decided to go apologize. Feeling the idea that Rika would not accept his apology, and lash out on him. He decided to stay home, waiting for a chance to gain confidence.

Rika Nonaka like Takato was depressed like he was. She didn't mean to lash out on the Google head sometimes. It just was that that Google head always acted like an idiot, whenever he was with her. It was kind of strange. But the most depressing part, he loved someone else. This girl he loved was no other than Jeri Katou, a young girl with a huge sense of imagination, or in her terms, "Sock head girl". That girl was a" student" of Rika's who taught her the basics of the Digimon game. But Rika, did feel some sort of sympathy towards the girl, who had been taken hostage by an evil force known as the D reaper. But still.. Ryo Ayikama, her "boyfriend" had moved, after the incident, and as a result she had nowhere to love. She had to claim Takato as her boyfriend, and to get rid of Jeri for once in all. The feeling expressed in her, was no longer compassion… it was anger.

Suddenly, when she was walking from school, she encountered a black puddle. She put her finger in it, the puddle began to darken her body. Moments later, in the tamer's place, stood a vengeful Venom,… a she venom…

Chapter 2: A strange dream.

Rika went to sleep when she got home. She felt very tired, for some reason. Was the black puddle she touched the cause of this? Or was it the nasty thought of Takato and Jeri. The young Nonaka couldn't decide.

In her dream, she encountered a dark figure similar to Takato's dream.

"_Hey! Who are you?" She shouted at the shadowy figure. _

_The figure turned around to Rika, surprising her, to her amazement. The being looked like her, well her physical appearance, that is._

"_We are a being, known as the black puddle, you touched, recently."_

"_You mean..?"_

"_That right. It is hard to believe, but We are actually a symbiote, a creature that can change shape, at will, and bond to any host at will. And We believe we found the right host."_

"_Host?"_

"_Yes. Host. We symbiote need a host in order to survive. We also have the ability to grant the host powers unthinkable to the human mind, and any wish they desire."_

"_Wish?"_

"_Yes. We can also sense anger in you, Rika. You want to destroy that girl do you?_

"_You mean Jeri? No! She is my friend, I would never..."_

"_You hate that girl..for taking the person who love.. Takato Matsuki.. Speaking of him, he was our previous host."_

"_Wait!" She shouted as the figure walked away. "You're… that black thing.. that possessed Takato, and twisted his mind." _

_The figure stopped. "We didn't take over his mind, we just made him see the light, and truth. He was so delusional, thinking in a world, where everything will go fine."_

"_Oh yeah? Why should I trust you! You are my enemy!"_

"_Enemy? Ok, we are your enemy, but note this Rika, without us, you could never get him." _

"_What? You know how I can get Takato?"_

"_Of course.. we have his memories, his feelings, everything…" The figure responded. _

"_But?"_

"_If you listen to us, you can have him in no time…" The figure spoke one last time, as it disappeared._

Chapter 3:

Rika woke up from her strange dream, confused and puzzled. What was the black shadow talking about? But the dream can wait! Rika had a whole day ahead of her to start. To start of the day, Rika put on her clothes, but noticed something different on her device. It was black instead of blue. To solve this mystery, she tried to confront her digimon Renamon.

"Hey Renamon, did you watch me last night?" She asked.

"Yes, Rika I did." The female digimon responded.

"Did you notice anything weird that time?"

"No. I did not."

"Then what is this?" Rika asked,as she showed her digimon her weird digivice.

"I really do not know. But I did see something similar with Takato's digivice."

"Yeah, me too. It turned him evil… Renamon, do you think I will turn evil?" She asked her digimon.

"Honestly, Rika. I do not. In my opinion, from the beginning to the end, I think you have changed. You have transformed into a kind, nice girl, who was once cold."

"Thank you. Renamon." Rika replied, as she walked away.

"Where are you going, Rika?" Renamon asked.

"I am going to the park…" The tamer responded.

Chapter 4:

Rika walked in the park of Shinjuku alone. She felt calm for a while feeling the cool breeze of the air, brushing onto her red hair. But the calmness did not last forever, unfortunately. Every step she took, she kept on hearing the shadow's voice. "_"If you listen to us, you can have him in no time…"_

It sort of shocked her, which was really abnormal for the confident Digimon queen.

Anyway, Rika saw Takato and Jeri walking together. "Kill her" the voice inside her head, spoke.

"Hi Takato, hello…Jeri.." She said, to the boy and girl.

"Oh hi Rika." Jeri said cheerfully.

"Hey, Takato, Mind if I walk with Jeri alone?" Rika cheerfully asked.

"Uh sure." Takato responded.

Then, Jeri and Rika walked together from the park.

"So, Rika. Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see" Rika said, as she had an evil grin on her face.

Chapter 5:

On a building high in Shinjuku, Jeri Katou was tied up, by Rika Nonaka, her "friend" or mentor.

"Why are you doing this, Rika?" Jeri asked,

"To end all suffering. It was you who caused the D reaper to grow in power. And it was you that caused Takato so much pain, and most importantly… you took him away from me!" Rika said as she pulled out the knife.

"Say goobye, Katou!" She raised the knife, to stab the weak Jeri Katou.

"Wait Rika!" Renamon shouted.

Rika turned around, and faced her digimon.

"Hello Renamon, Guilmon, and Takato. What are you doing here?" Rika asked innocently.

"Rika, don't do this!" Takato shouted. "Jeri is our friend; don't you remember that?"

"No, she is our enemy. And therefore she needs to be destroyed." Rika said, as she raised her knife once more.

"No Rika, I won't let you do this." Renamon said, as the digimon grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, Renamon!" The tamer shouted, and suddenly, the Tamers puncher her digimon in the gut, and as a result the digimon fell to the ground.

"Now, speaking for ending this, I will end her once and for all!" Rika said, as she pulled out her black digivice.

_A black digivice? How did she…wait a minute… That black device was the same symbiote that took over my body. I have to stop Rika.. Before it is too late._ Takato thought.

Meanwhile, Renamon was feeling weak, from the black digivice.

"_Takato.." it said. "Stop Rika…" _

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Rika shouted, as Renamon was sucked into the digvice, and a black flash appeared enveloping the tamers.

Chapter 6:

When Takato opened his eyes, he didn't see Rika anymore. He saw a black biomerged digimon in her place. Instead of gold armor, she donned a black, covering her entire body. She was no longer Sakuyamon, she was known as Symbiote Sakuyamon.

But just then, Henry just arrived with Terriermon.

"Hey guys, I saw a strange anamoly on my device, and I thought I would come here, and…" Henry said, but the sight of the dark digimon prompted him to end his comment.

Just then Henry's digivice started to activate.

"Symbiote Sakuyamon. Known as Dark Sakuyamon. Dark Shamin Type Digimon. Once consumed by the darkness, Dark Sakuymon spreads terror and fear to the digital world." Henry said.

But then, Takato came to Dark Sakuyamon.

"Rika, please stop this. I know it is you inside, not the symbiote. You can break from this thing I know you can…"

"Sorry Google Head, but the symbiote gives me so much power. I like it. Dark Sakuyamon spoke, in Rika's voice only.

"I know it gives a lot of power. I felt it, and enjoyed kicking the D reaper around, and having that power. Made me feel..Strong. But the symbiote twisted my mind, and ruined my life instead of improving it. It made me strain my relationship with my friends, and my family..Especially Guilmon." Takato said.

"So what are you trying to prove, Google head?" Dark Sakuyamon asked.

"I just trying to say that the symbiote is dangerous. Take it off." Takato ordered.

"You want the symbiote all to yourself, don't you.?Well it won't happen, we are happy together, Google head."

"Fine, then. If you won't take it off, I will. Sorry, Rika but you leave me no other choice." Takato said.

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked, his partner.

"Ready, Takatamon."

Takato raised his digivice up in the air.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

In a red flash, Takato and his partner were gone. In their replacement stood a holy knight ready to end the symbiote rule.

Chapter 4:

"


End file.
